


Ice cream

by october_lady



Series: Something Morrilla [5]
Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt</p><p>Lana watches Jen and Raphael. Cookies if they're both single. Whole cake if he is her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

„Mom!“

„Jeez, mom, are you listening to me?“ Jared waved his hand in front of his mom’s face.

“Sorry, sweetheart, what did you say?” Lana frowned.

“Nothing. Can we go now, please?” He pouted, wiggling in his chair. They were both done with shooting for that day but for some reason his mom insisted on resting on the set for a while. So now they were sitting at the tables that were there for these reasons, drinking coffee and hot chocolate.

“Five more minutes, okay?” She didn’t even look at him.

He followed her gaze. She was looking at Jennifer who was fooling around with her own son.  Jared rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this.

“Do you want to go play with them?”

“What? What do you mean?”  Lana shook her head wildly, looking at her son all confused.

“With Jen and Raphael. You’ve been looking at them. It’s okay, mom, you can go play with them, I won’t be jealous.” He nodded to support his words. Lana just started to laugh at his seriousness. He was still her little boy, forever and always.

“Come here,” she pulled him closer and hugged him, brushing his hair.

“Mom, I’m not a kid anymore, I’m a big boy.” He tried to get out of her arms but she was holding him firmly.

“You’re not a big boy, Jared, you’re ten!” She laughed and tickled him.

“That means I’m big!” He squeaked out and managed to get away from the brunette.

“What’s going on there?” The blonde just picked up her five years old son and raised him in the air, pretending he’s flying.

“Jen, mom wants to play with you and Raphael.” Jared hurried to tell, pointing to his mom.

“Yay!” Raphael clapped his hands happily and ran to Lana as soon as his feet touched the ground.

“Is that so?” Jen smirked at Lana.

“It is!” Jared didn’t let Lana talk at all, she hardly took a breath to speak. He was nodding furiously. He walked around the chairs and stepped next to his mom who already had little Raphael on her lap. “She’s just worried that I’d be jealous but it’s okay if she plays with you.”

“And you don’t want to play with us?” Jen looked at him and then at Lana, surprise in her face.

“No, Jen, I’m a big boy, don’t you know? And big boys don’t play!”

“Oh, that’s right! I’m sorry, Jared, I didn’t realize. Your mom thinks you’re still her little boy, right?” She directed the question more to Lana than to Jared.

“Huh?” Lana looked up. She was too busy giggling about something with Raphael. He was kneeling on her lap with his arms around her neck. He clumsily pushed the hair out of the way and whispered loudly something into her ear.

“Nothing, I guess.” Jen chuckled and then smiled. She loved seeing her son happy. And it made her even happier seeing him get along with her co-workers. Especially with Lana he seemed to have some special connection, they always looked like they were plotting something, being all whispers and giggles and everything was top secret.

“I was actually thinking, seeing you two already planning some mischief again, that we could all go for some ice cream? Jared, what do you think? They can play together because they’re little kids and we can just enjoy our ice cream and talk like adults.”

Lana frowned at Jen. No ice cream, she mouthed. It was getting late and Jared just had his hot chocolate.

“Lana, don’t be a buzzkiller,” Jen rolled her eyes and then she smirked. “Or, Jared can be the big boy he is and watch Raphael and play with him and _we_ can enjoy the ice cream.” She finished with a sheepish look, looking into the chocolate eyes.

“That sounds better,” Lana smiled at the blonde, her eyes sparkling.

“Much better. Okay boys, let’s go!” She picked up Raphael from Lana’s lap and placed a kiss into his hair before she put him on the ground.

“I want to hold auntie’s hand!” He pouted and grabbed Lana’s hand.

Jen just sighed, not even bothering with an answer.

“How about this, Raphael, you can hold both mine and your mommy’s hand,” Lana leaned down to his eye level and winked at him.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes at them and grabbed both women’s hands. Jen laughed at that secretly. She could swear he got that from Lana. Not that she and the other woman would spend so much time together. They hardly saw each other when they weren’t working. But Raphael and Lana were spending quite a lot of time together lately.

“I know you’re a big boy but you can hold my hand, Jared,” the blonde winked at him and reached out her hand to the boy.

He took her hand without a word and they could finally leave the set.

And so they went to get the biggest ice cream, the little boy bouncing between the two women and the big boy walking nicely with them, pretending to be annoyed with this but secretly enjoying the goofing.


End file.
